


This is happiness

by NightPurity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Heith - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Tickling, What do I even tag?, established relationships - Freeform, i love these pairings, maybe very light hurt comfort, shance, thinking about their relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: This was new, it was unexpected, but welcome. Soft touches, sweet caresses, warmth all around. It wasn’t perfect, and sometimes there were tears and harsh words, but like gasoline and fire, wind and waves, they came back to each other. So what, it wasn’t perfect, but it was theirs.





	This is happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is me attempting fluff again, also, it was written for Sir-scandalous on tumblr 
> 
> Heith and Shance are probably a few of my top ships in voltron
> 
> This isn't the best, prewarning, it may be bad lol.

 

Softly running his fingers through soft locks, Shiro gave a soft hum. He loved the feel and texture of Lance’s hair, the soft silky strands, the hum of delight Lance made when he carded his fingers through the brown locks. The first time Shiro had touched Lance’s hair, they hadn’t even been in a relationship-and it was completely spontaneous. Lance had jumped a bit in surprise, but didn’t pull away or shout at Shiro, letting the older teen play with his hair.

 

_ “Shiro?” Lance asked, wide blue eyes locking with Shiro’s silver gaze. With a blush of embarrassment, Shiro moved to pull back, an apology on the tip of his tongue-but Lance caught his wrist and pulled Shiro’s hand back to his hair. “You don’t have to stop, I was just confused.” Lance had said, an easy smile brightening up his face. _

 

_ “Y-You sure? I didn’t ask and-” Shiro had been cut off by Lance laughing, reaching up to card his own fingers through Shiro’s hair carefully. Bright grin, soft blue eyes, and a silly “Now we’re even then.” and Shiro knew his was gone. _

 

_ They never tell you that falling in love-literally felt like falling, the rush of excitement and fear, the odd rolling of the stomach, the utter feeling of elated bliss. It was a leap Shiro would willingly take again. _

 

Shiro had not acted on his feelings after realizing them, not at first he didn’t. Tugging Lance to his chest, Shiro rested his chin on the younger teen’s shoulder, smiling softly at the small smile on his face as Lance carefully read through reports. It took a while, but Lance had managed to learn Altean. He found a way to make learning it easier, a type of game or something, and often had Pidge join him. The two would speak Altean around the castle, bursting into laughter at some points, sometimes Coran or Allura would hear it and laugh. 

 

Shiro found it endearing seeing them bond, even if he was a little put off that he couldn’t tell what they were saying….He hoped it wasn’t curse words. Lance didn’t curse, but Pidge… Pidge he couldn’t be sure. 

 

There were times… Times Shiro regretted some choices he made, times where he wished he hadn’t been stubborn. Pulling Lance closer, holding him a little tighter, Shiro drew comfort from the warmth of Lance, relaxing at the steady beat of his heart, the soft but strong breaths.

They’ve fought, of course they had, every couple has, but they always made up. Lance laughed, and Shiro tilted his head a bit to look at him.

 

“What are you laughing for?”

 

“Nothing.” Lance said, and Shiro frowned a bit, before shifting his hands to slide down and wrap around Lance’s sides.

 

“Nothing?” Lance tensed, and right as a protest started falling from his lips, Shiro dug his fingers into Lance’s sides, causing him to burst out into laughter. “I don’t think it’s nothing.” Shiro said, laughter highlighting his voice. Letting Lance catch his breath, Shiro’s eyes softened.

 

“Hah ha, don’t-don’t do that-” Despite the attempt to sound annoyed, Lance was smiling, bright blue eyes full of love and adoration.

 

Sometimes Shiro wondered if his eyes reflected the same, if his love and devotion could be seen as well as Lance’s eyes showed his own. Giving Lance a quick kiss to the cheek, Shiro hummed a bit before Lance suddenly responded.

 

“I’m happy.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“This war, the fighting, it’s not easy. It never is, but I’m happy.” Lance said, looking down at where he and Shiro had intertwined their hands in front of him. A soft smile played on his lips, the blue eyes Shiro loved to get lost in trained on their fingers.

 

“Lance?”

 

“I’m protecting home, we all are. Saving lives, freeing people, it’s nice to know we’re making a difference. It’s… Sometimes it’s overwhelming, but I’m really happy. I have you, I have Allura, Coran, I have Pidge, I have Hunk and Keith.” Lance murmured, and Shiro closed his eyes, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder again. “I’m happy here, with everyone. I miss my family… But I also have this one.”

 

Shiro kept quiet, holding Lance tight. They had moments where everything seemed to weigh them down, but, they were in this together, they all were. They bore the weight together, and they held each other up.

 

“It’s nice.” Shiro opened his eyes, he and Lance looking over to where Hunk and Keith were sprawled on another couch, Hunk was sleeping, Keith cuddled up to him, violet eyes trained on him and Lance.

 

“Yeah.” Shiro mumbled, affection lacing his voice. Lance’s smile grew, and though it was all new to him, to them, it was welcome. The soft touches, warmth, love, everything that he hadn’t gotten to experience like this, it was comforting.

 

Keith smiled a bit, enveloped in the warmth of Hunk, soft and firm. He wasn’t used to this, to the affection and security he was surrounded by. It was frightening at first, the feeling he had when he fell for Hunk frightened him. It was hard to ignore, not when the bright smiles and silly puns caught his attention, not when the way Hunk had accepted him had him falling more.

 

 

People left, they always did, but right now… Right now, he was safe, and he was ok. Watching Shiro and Lance, it was so obvious they were in love, and he hoped that maybe he and Hunk were so obviously in love too.

 

It wasn’t immediate, and the slow building romance was hardly noticeable, but when he realized it, he was afraid. There was nothing to fear, especially when Lance had been so adamant that Keith confess- he wasn’t going to lie, knowing Lance supported them had helped a lot- and giving in and confessing, he was not expecting Hunk to look like someone handed him the world.

 

_ “ _ _ Just do it Keith, you won’t feel any better until you know for sure.” Lance wasn’t one to sugar coat things, despite he could be vague. Dutifully playing with his blade, Keith pretended he wasn’t close to giving in and confessing. He was worried about possibly ruining this friendship he had-of course, Hunk would never distance himself- and by the way Lance flopped down against his back, Keith was not convincing enough. _

 

_ “Lance, I can’t not-” _

 

_ “You can, and you should. I’m not going to force you, but you won’t know unless you try. What if he likes you back? What if you two are both just worried about the other’s reaction?” Lance was right, and Keith groaned, falling back and Lance chuckled. They bickered, they fought, but they were teammates, friends, brothers in arms. Nothing was perfect, but at the same time, that was perfect enough for them. _

 

_ “ _ _ If I get rejected, you know you’ll be stuck sparring with me until I get over it.” Keith grumbled and Lance laughed, obviously not in the least worried. _

 

_ “I will end up sparring with you anyways.” Keith was quiet for a moment, before smiling. _

 

_ “Yeah, true.” _

 

Obviously, everything had gone well, Hunk’s eyes brightened up and he had such a big smile, Keith was truly blinded momentarily. Unlike Lance and Shiro, Keith and Hunk slowly eased into their relationship. Of course, they also didn’t act like they were dating before  _ actually _ dating.

 

It was amusing to see how many times Shiro and Lance would get flustered when people thought they were dating, or at least in some form of relationship, and Keith had definitely called it before anyone else.

 

He was close with Shiro, he knew well enough before Shiro realized his own feelings. Closing his eyes, Keith let himself relax, and even doze. It was a moment of peace, a short amount of time to cuddle, relax, and let themselves rest. Hunk and Keith had immediately followed Shiro and Lance to the common room- none of them actually know how to refer to it, Lance and Pidge like calling it the Lion den, but honestly, no one cares what it’s called, they just hang out there…. Ok, so Keith might refer to it as the family room, but no one seems bothered by it when it slips out- and the two couples immediately cuddled up for down time.

 

This was all new, their relationships and the sudden realization and calm familiarity. He was never this close to anyone, and despite he still was figuring it out, they all were, it was nice.

 

So what if they had their rough patches, or that their peaceful moments were short and far between, they were happy with what they had, and Lance was right.

 

They were family now, they were all in this together, and they were not going anywhere.

 

This was happiness.

 


End file.
